Ivy Grace Juniper
Ivy Grace Juniper, or by her alias of Ivory Gloom, is a recurring character in the Stickman Universe ''series. Ivory was originally a normal teenage girl prior to her subsequent mutation into a half-human, half-plant being. She was a former member of Retribution, and eventually became a member of the Dark Alliance during the final battle against the Universe Crew and a former antagonist of the series. Appearance As a normal teenage girl, Ivy has sky blue eyes and noticeably wears glasses. In her stick figure artwork, her main color is periwinkle. As her villainous alter ego, Ivory Gloom, she has deep iris colored eyes that may glow whenever she is provoked to a certain extent and she no longer bears her glasses. In her stick figure artwork, her main color changes to light green (later to dark green). In an anime style artwork, as Ivy, she has long, straight indigo colored hair that reaches until her waist. As Ivory Gloom, her hair drastically changes; it becomes shorter where it reaches up until only her back and forms what seems like thorn-like edges on the sides of her hair, resembling horns. The color of her hair also changes from indigo to cardinal red. Personality Ivy has two different personalities which come in the form of her normal human half, which is herself, and her villainous half which is her alter ego, Ivory. As Ivy, she has a very kind nature, as shown through her caring for nature and even others. Ivy displays a high-minded trait, always being able to dignify a person's actions if it is right or wrong and is able so sense their intention, shown when she knew immediately that the Danger Brothers were merely trying to steal the Hope flower from the Botanical Garden (in which ironically caused her to turn into Ivory afterwards). She is rather weak and helpless in a way as she is unable to protect and even stand up for herself, exemplified when she was repeatedly bullied by her classmates due to her admiration for plants and trees, as it only took Jessie standing up for her where she gained enough confidence for herself. She is also quite shy as shown when Jessie had praised her for always taking care of the school's garden, she was immediately embarrassed, even stating that she was merely doing what she had to do in taking care of the plants, at the same time displaying a humble behavior. She is shown to blush at times, and can even get embarrassed by seemingly romantic things, best shown as when she and the others witnessed Vincent and Pyra's first dance together during the Junior Year prom. She is described as "''a nice, sweet average girl who has great affection for nature and only wants to take care of them" by Jessie. As Ivory, her personality takes a significantly drastic change. She becomes an insensitive and vehement person who is prone to fits of violent rage when provoked, especially if her "home" and "children" are being harmed, referring to nature as a whole. Ivory also displays an odd sadistic behavior, showing great pleasure in the misery and pain of others, but reasoning it as "her payback entertainment against those who abuse her garden". In contrast to her normal self, Ivory is shown to be rather seductive and can be openly flirtatious, shown when she had tried to seduce Dark Green numerous times during their many encounters. Ivory is also mischievous to some extent, and combining this with her seductive behavior, she can be roguish. Another thing that contrasts Ivory's personality to her normal self is her complete disdain over others and even thinking of herself as a superior being, thus developing into arrogance yet still being able to pose as a viable threat. However, both of her personalities share two of the same traits; her protectiveness over nature and high-mindedness. She is anything but willing to harm what she has come to dedicating her life to protect, which is shown when she expressed her goal in destroying society in retaliation for destroying the beauty of nature, something that she still is trying to achieve of which can be seen in a bipolar way. She is still able to detect people's actions and is quick to determine them all through just seeing the way they communicate and act. History Ivy was a new transfer student to Hope City High School, being a part of Class 1-9. During her first day at school, she had visited the school's garden and, due to her interest and admiration for nature, had decided to visit it whenever possible, something Jessie took note of when she showed her around school. On her second day, it was said by Jessie that when someone was gonna be assigned to look after the garden to represent their class, Ivy had quickly volunteered and eventually was the one to represent their class along her and another classmate of their's. Some time during the events of Chapter I - Season 1, Ivy had been the subject of being made fun of and eventually by the other students due to them finding her weird for her fascination and love for trees and plants, at which the students pulled a prank on her by having a bucket of green paint be dropped down on her, covering her in green pain at which she was called "Green Girl". To her embarrassment and upset, she had ran away. Jessie said that she monitored this and it had gone on for about a couple of weeks, at which she had enough of the students bullying her and stood up for her, however, Ivy had wandered off. It is shown in Chapter IV - Season 2's Special #2 that Ivy had, at one night, walked home on her own aimlessly and had accidentally stumbled across an old storm drain channel, having noticed glowing roots and had followed it, leading her to an abandoned yet overgrown flood control channel at which she noticed a peculiar flower. Having stepped too close to the edge, Ivy had fallen down. Out of curiosity, she went over to check it and, as soon as she came close, she had began to feel a strange vibration and, unknowingly, the roots below her began to move. Fascinated by the flower, she started to try and touch it but at that moment, the roots below her formed a vine and ensnared her. On Ivory's perspective during that time, she mentions that she heard a woman's voice and had been looking for someone to find her "special flower" and take it, wanting someone who will be able to both take care of it and the rest of nature. Ivy had then touched the flower and immediately it bonded itself to her. The next day, Ivy found herself in her room again, coming to believe that what happened last night was merely a dream. However, upon leaving her house and to visit a garden in the park, she had encountered her classmates who quickly took notice of her and, seeing that Jessie or anyone else was around, started to make fun of her again and tried to force her into giving them her belongings, threatening her at which one of them had took her precious juniper flower and broke it. Seeing her most treasured belonging be ruined in front of her, now in her state of anger and having had enough, Ivy pushed them away, not noticing until she looked in front of her that she had called upon vines from the ground, which had subdued her classmates, ultimately she would forget this upon transforming into her villainous half, later engaging the Universe Crew during this. Plot be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Botanical Physique' As her villainous counterpart, Ivory's body takes on the form of a humanoid plant-like creature. Her entire outfit is shown to be formed from leaves that are actually a part of her body, acting as defensive armor and are technically durable. Vines can be seen formed from bother her legs and her arms can also grown into vines, another means of her offense ability. Ivory can also release two types of gasses from the palm of her hands; sleeping gas and toxic gas, the latter in which can only harm humans and not plants. She is also capable of being able to communicate with plants around her and sense their vitality, as well as being able to deeply read their organic minds. When put under any sort of natural liquid, such as any kind of water (i.e: fresh water), she does get significantly stronger from it, specifically allowing her powers to increase by a certain percentage. Ivory can also survive under the sun, regardless of how long, but the only reason is that she is hydrated. However, due to her plant-like physiology, Ivory is very weak against fire, but she is still capable of countering her weakness with the use of plants that can store water in them. Be it watered or not, Ivory's body is also capable of reconstructing itself, due to her cellular structure now being different. With this, she is able to survive being fatally stabbed or even being beheaded, as her neck can reconnect with her severed head through the growing roots in them. This goes the same if she loses a limb or if she is cut deeply anywhere, as her body will automatically reconstruct itself. She does not suffer much significant damage as well, mostly the attacks she receives are not as painful as compared to the other villains feel when facing the Universe Crew. This is due to Ivory also being half inorganic. Unfortunately, she can become severely hurt if any plant or flower her mind is currently linked with is damaged. Though seemingly not a big threat, Ivory and her plants do possess a form of water storage within their body, at which also covers them to ensure they survive from dehydration, also leading to the area around them becoming somewhat their home environment. This allows her to get an advantage over the Universe Crew at times as well. Plant Power Ivory possess all sorts of powers in relation to her beloved plants, ranging from morphing her hands into vines, planting and unleashing gigantic roots from the ground to being able to plant and summon monstrous plants to obey her every command and to the point of being able to manipulate the environment around her. Ivory has named each of her given capabilities in using her powers, which are below: * Vine Whips - Either with the use of her hands by transforming either into vines or using a long, strong vine, Ivory is able to use this as a form of long and stronger whip-like weapon, with thorns on certain parts of it which can still do devastating amount of damage and are durable enough to withstand even Paige's claws or Alfa's Jet Sword. In the later half of the fourth chapter, Ivory had improved its capability and it can now sprout multiple other vines from a single whip. * Root Shower - Ivory is able to shoot out a big seed up in the air and have it rain down seeds that are either of the following: ** Detaining Rain - Small seeds that upon contact to its victim, grows into roots that capture its victim within, immobilizing them. ** Diespore Rain - Small gem-like seeds that grow into deadly large roots with thorns that envelop around its victim upon contact, from maiming them severely to suffocating them and eventually compressing them until the roots "detonate" the victim's body from too much compression. * Frenzy Plant - Upon contact to the ground, or any sort of ground, Ivory is able to summon large, powerful roots by focusing the natural energy inside her to unleash them. The roots are able to move on their own and also follow Ivory's will. Ivory has often used these for surprise or ambush attacks against the Universe Crew, due to how well these blend well in the environment (e.g: acting like trees, hiding underground). By the fifth chapter, Ivory is now able to summon them without having to come into contact with the ground as she can do so with just the snap of her fingers. * Seduction Nectar - Ivory is able to use a black flower, which contains a liquid, that is capable of manipulating the mind of whoever drinks it, obeying her will against their own. This was evident when Dark Green had unintentionally drank the nectar and defied the Universe Crew in favor of following his "beloved mistress". Later in the fifth chapter, this has evolved into what is now called Seduction Pollen which now enables this to unleash spores of the same liquid onto anyone and put them under Ivory's control. * Plant Storm - Ivory is able to create a violent swirl of wind that is either of the following: ** Petal Hurricane - A violent gust of petals that can leave small cuts on the chosen target and even leave them immobilized with paralysis due to the petals containing a toxin that prevents the target from moving. ** Leaf Storm - A very strong gust that catches and envelopes the target with razor-sharp leaves, damaging them while being carried upward. The final phase is that the leaves gather and forcefully push the target down to the ground, dealing one last violent impact. ** Fireflower Flurry - A rushing wind of burning flower petals that can attach themselves onto the victim. Nature's Gleam Ivory is able to use the power of the sun's, or the moon's, radiating energy to power up a very strong energy beam that she gathers from both of her hands. The beam is shown to be strong enough to even push Vincent back despite using Red Rose's defensive ability. Depending on how long Ivory charges the attack, the amount of power and the widespread radius of the blast also depends on how long Ivory has been channeling the attack. The most powerful Solar Beam attack Ivory has ever sent was during the Universe Crew-Dark Alliance war, where she was able to clear out a hundred charging Unknowns, as well as causing collateral amount of damage in the surrounding area (even nearly hitting Black and Winona). Relationships Herself Since Ivy gained her powers, the plant that bonded with her had formed its own ego which would later become Ivory, her villainous alter-ego. Though at first, Ivy was unaware of her alter-ego, around third encounter with the group did she realize that she had another personality coexisting in her. Darkmon Greene TBA Jessie Laurens TBA Gallery be Added... Trivia * Originally Ivy's last name was meant to be "Bloom" but was changed to "Juniper". Her original intended surname was meant to contrast her alter ego's own last name, "Gloom". * Out of the reformed villains introduced from the fourth chapter, Ivory is the only one to not be incarcerated after the Universe Crew-Dark Alliance war. ** As of Chapter VI - Part 5, however, she, Frostella and Dred are the ones to not be in prison. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)